Tamaki's Cousin (X Reader) On Hold
by otaku-life-rocks
Summary: Tamaki has a cousin? What's she doing at Ouran? Wait, she's ENGAGED? I do not own ouran high school host club. This does NOT have SMUT!
1. Mystery Girl

Ouran High School Host Club x Reader

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else.)

_**Part 1 **_

_The Meeting _

**Your POV**

You grip your ugly, yellow dress, as to make sure you don't trip running down the halls. "**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?**" the girls chasing you yell. You dare to glance behind you. '_There right behind me!'_ you think to yourself._ 'No ones going to stop theses girls. Where do I go?' _You run up the stairs, creating some distance between you and the attackers. '_Good thing I was in track_' you glance back, but kept running as fast as you could."Get back here you piece of s**t!" the leader of the girls yelled at you. You ran even faster.

**THUMP!**

You fall on your butt, all the energy you once had leaving like the air that was in your body."Hey watch where you're- Are you okay?" you hear someone ask. You look up trying to find who the voice belonged to. Instead of one person, you saw two. They looked exactly the same. "No," you mumble, " I see two of you."

You hear the pitter-patter of feet hitting ground down the hall. "Oh no," you say aloud. You look behind you and see the group of girls turning the corner, looking right at you. Jumping to your feet. You catch your breath for just a second. You tried running, but couldn't move. You look behind you. Some of you hair sticking to your face. Your eyes opening wide at the scene in front of you.

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru had grabbed onto the mysterious girl's wrist. She had beautiful (e/c) orbs for eyes. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair looked as soft as silk. I stood in shock for a second, realized what was going on. The group of girls that appeared to be chasing the (h/c) haired mystery girl, slowed to a walk, then stopped. Their fierce eyes darting from the girl that Hikaru still had in his grasp, to me and Hikaru. They all seemed to go as white as a ghost, seeing me and Hikaru stand up for this girl.

**Your POV**

You tried to get your wrist back from the ginger, but his grip wouldn't falter. You looked at both of the "visions" and realized that they were twins. Your gaze returned back to the girl mob that had chased you here. The leader of the group saw one of the twins hand on your wrist. Her face held the look of pure rage. Fear flashed in your eyes for a split second. The twin that held your wrist let go to walk up to the leader rather calmly. His brother stood in front of you, looking straight into your (e/c) eyes. "Are you okay?" one of the twins asked, worry hidden in his eyes. "Besides getting hit with the door five second ago, no," you say with a little bit of annoyance in your voice.

"BUT WHY?! SHE STARTED IT!" You turn your attention back to the leader of the girls, her eyes sparkling with tears. "But is she the one using force?" the twin who was talking to the girls said. "Or out numbering you by, what, five, six people in a fight?" the other twin said walking away from you. "Because I don't think so. Do you, Hikaru?" One of the twins said , to whom you now knew was Hikaru. "No I don't Kaoru. It seems that you started all of this, Anna,"Hikaru said, leaning onto his brother's shoulder. "We're sorry Anna, but you are now banned from the host club," They said in sync. " We can't have our guests being rude to one another," You saw the anger quickly come back to her face.

You didn't like where this was going. You grabbed your bag and ran down the hall, without anyone noticing. Behind you, you still heard the bickering between the two parties. You made it to your first class of the day. The fear the just dissolved from your gut come back like a tsunami when you grabbed the door knob of class 1-A.

To Be Continued...


	2. Tamaki has a cousin?

**Tamaki's Cousin**

Ouran High School Host Club X Reader

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Part 2**

**Hikaru's POV**

" That's finally taken care of," Kaoru said to his brother. They both were walking to their class. "I know, they were all so annoying. Not to mention, none of them were good toys," I said back to my brother." Hey Hikaru, who do you think that one girl that was running away was?" Kaoru asked me. " I don't know, but she was pretty hot. I think she would make a great toy," I told my brother.

**Your POV**

" Haruhi!" two voices yelled together. You looked up to find the boys you had previously seen. Your eyes grew wide as you began to get embarrassed. You quickly ducked your head to hide your now redden face.

'_Good thing I'm sitting in the back of the class'_ you thought to yourself.

You quickly glance up to see where the twins were now.

'_Oh no!' _you screamed to yourself.

You dug your head in your arms, covering your face.

'_Why are they coming over here'_ you asked yourself in panic.

Then you realized that there was two empty seats to your left.

You felt the presence of two beings in front of you, but you didn't dare look up. You kept your head down, your (h/l) (h/c) hair covering your face from view. " I don't remember ever seeing you here before," One of the twins started. " Yeah, I would have remembered someone like you," the other twin stated. " What's your name?" they sang together. You heard the door open, and quickly looked up to see the teacher walking to his desk.

'_Thank god'_ you sighed.

As gracefully as you could manage, you got up and handed the teacher your transcript. You chatted with him and told him that you rather he didn't introduce you to the class. He politely complied with your request. "Alright class, please take your seats," your teacher said as you walked back to your seat, with your head down.

When at your seat, your head stayed down, not once looking up from your desk.

Once class was over, you dashed for the door and ran to your next class.

'_Lucky they aren't in this cl-' _you began to think to yourself, when the twins walked in.

You stiffened. Getting your stuff, you calmly walked to the back of the class, to the corner. _'This class too.'_

You did exactly what you did last class, never looking up.

(Time Skip-After School)

'_I'm so glad I only had those two classes with them'_ You thought to yourself as you walked to music room 3.

You opened the door and a rose filled breeze was blowing your way. A tall blond boy walks up to you and takes your hand in his, kissing it lightly. He looks into your (e/c) orbs. The shock of the moment faded from your body when you recognized the young boy. "TAMAKI! Let go of my hand this INSTANCE!" you yelled at the male. You take your hand back, now feeling both awkward and angry. Once Tamaki realized what you had said, he froze, all color leaving his face. Slowly looking into your eyes, Tamaki say the anger in them. Next you knew, he was in his emo corner.

"Oh, hello (y/n). How are you?"a boy with glasses asked without looking up from his computer. "Very well, thank you Kyoya," you replied with the same fake smile he had on.

You looked around the room. Coaches and tables randomly placed around the room. Tamaki lits up at the sound of your name and puts the pieces together. He looks at you recognizing you as (f/n) (l/n), his cousin.

Out of no where, you were attacked. You tried to stand your ground, but to no avail. "Tamaki! Stop! Get off of Me! Like right Now!" you yelled at your cousin. Tamaki finally let go of you. " I can't believe you're here! I can introduce you to everyone!" Tamaki exclaimed. " Calm down a little I'm only here be-" you started, but the doors being opened had cut you off.

That's when the twins walked in.

Authors Note: I hoped you all enjoyed. please leave reviews or I won't post more.

_NO CrazyCookieGirl don't do it please write more._

No i won't until I get more reviews.

I really need to stop talking to myself.

More coming soon….Maybe


	3. Engaged?

Ouran High School Host Club x Reader

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Part 3**

"Hey, who's the chick?" Hikaru asked. "You look familiar," Kaoru stated. At the sound of their voice you automaticly looked down, trying to hide a hot pink blush. Not Knowing what to do,

you ran for the door.

Or at least tried to." You're not getting away from us that easily!" the twins yelled together. They had latched onto both of your arms. You tried to get free, but they easily overpowered you.

' _No what am I going to do? I don't know, but for now my eyes shall stay on the floor' _you thought to yourself.

" Hey! YOU GUYS LET GO OF MY COUSIN RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki yelled at the shady twins. Both of the hitachiin twins froze, letting you slip from their grasp. "What?!" both siblings said, shock clearly heard from their voices.

'_Now's my chance to run' _you mentally to yourself to G.T.F.O.

Tamaki saw the face you had on, and ran to the door to stop you from leaving. "Now _(y/n)_, please don't leave. These harassers won't hurt you along as I'm here," Tamaki tried to ease your nerves so you sit down. You finally stopped resisting and sat down. As soon as your butt made contact with the chair under you, you had two shadows on either side of you. Tamaki sat in front of you. To save at least a little bit of your dignity you decided to pretend that you weren't the girl they saved this morning.

"So, what's your name mystery girl?" Hikaru asked you. His breath tickling the back of your neck. "Her name is _(f/n)_ _(l/n)_. And she is _my _cousin," Tamaki answered for you. Giving the now named _perverts_ a 'I know everything' look. "We weren't asking you," Both twins giving an irritated look towards your cousin.

"Hey Kaoru, doesn't _(y/n)_ look like that girl from this morning?" Hikaru's eyes intensely looked at your face. You look down, obscuring the view the twins had of your face. "Ya, I think she is from this morning," Kaoru answered his brother's question.

"So why were those girls," Kaoru started

"Chasing you. How'd you manage to piss off them," Hikaru stated

"Well, it's not that hard to piss them off, now it is?" Kaoru defended you, I think.

"They found out," you said bluntly.

"They found out what?" Both twins questioned.

"Why did you come back?" Tamaki asked, trying to remember anything about why you had come back. "And what happened this morning."

The Hitachiin twins filled Tamaki in on what had happened.

"Anyway, why'd you come back to Japan?" Tamaki asked, remembering the question that hadn't been answered.

"Because," you started, your head still looking down at the newly polished floor.

"_Because?" _all three asked, trying to get you to go more indepth.

"Because I'm engaged" you answered them.

To Be Continued...


	4. Engaged to who?

For those of you who have read the story before 7/19/15, I just wanted to let you know that I have changed the story from here on out.

* * *

"**YOU'RE ENGAGED!" **the boys asked you in shock.

"Sorta, I mean I do have a say in it. Its hard to explain," you replied calmly.

"Wait, you said 'we're engaged' what do you mean?" Tamaki asked you.

"Well you remember my sis-" you were cut of by the doors to the room flying open. There stood a girl with bright red hair, obviously dyed, to her mid back and blue eyes that had a red sheen to them. She was about the same height as Tamaki. She wore ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a baggy grey shirt that said ' fuck off' in red, bloody looking letters. In all she looked pretty hard core.

Her eyes did a quick scan on the room and stopped at you. A small smirk came to her face at the sight of you.

" Aye baby sis," she said walking over to where you sat. "And others."

"Who is this?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked taking a new interest in the red headed girl.

"This is my sister, twin sister to be exact." You said giving her a small hug, then returning to your seated position.

"Ello people, my name is Elizabeth. Most people call me Liz, my friends call me Lizzy, and a select few, mostly my enemies, call me Beth." Elizabeth said, giving a small wave.

"Hello Elizabeth, My name is Kyoya Otori, the gingers you see are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The small blond is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Honey, and the tall black haired one is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. And last but not least, our newest member Haruhi Fujioka. I'm guessing that you already know Tamaki." Kyoya said gesturing to each member in turn.

"Yes" Liz walked over to Tamaki and gave him a bear hug. "How have you been cous?"

"Fantastic! And you my darling cousin?" Tamaki asked, spinning Liz in a circle.

"Just as well. Now what were you guys talking about? `Cause I feel like I interrupter something," Tamaki let Liz down.

" I was just telling them about our engagement." You said in a polite manner to your sister.

Elizabeth walked to a chair and dragged it next to where you sat, sitting on it backwards.

"Well i don't know about you, but that guy over there looks pretty cute," she said gesturing to a dark corner.

"Who are you talking about?" Tamaki asked while trying to look into the dark corner.

"That guy right there," she pointed with her hand and placed her other one on her hip, "Don't be shy, come out here." She walked to the corner, pulling something with her back to the small table we sat at.

"So, what's your name?" a boy in a dark cloak sat across from Liz.

"Nekozawa," he replied.

* * *

**Okay i know that i haven't updated in like forever and I know that no excuse will be acceptable, so I'll just tell you what really happened. I got lazy and didn't feel like writing anymore, but I recently read some comments and now really want to finish writing. I'm going to try to update at least once every two weeks. Thank you for reading this. Oh and I did change this chapter from what it originally was so I could add in a new character. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	5. How do you not know?

**Part 5**

"Uh!" The three around you share a gasp.

"Wait! How do you _NOT _know who it is?" Hikaru asked annoyed by your answer.

"Well they said that I couldn't know who my husband was going to be,but it is someone that Tamaki knows." You say, your voice getting progressively smaller.

" So you don't know yet?!" Tamaki was now bubbling from the news. "Well it can be any one of these guys!" Tamaki yelled out as he latched himself on you. "Except, it can not be one of these two shady twins." Tamaki gestures to the smirking devils.

"Um… Tamaki… I was kidding I know who I'm getting engaged to. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" A deathly silence fills music room 3.

"Who?" the devious twins and creepy blond say in sync.

"Well..um.. one of the so called 'shady twins' that you just said no to." You say shrinking into your seat.

"No, no no! Daddy will NOT allow it!" you had to admit, Tamaki _looked_ quite calm. "That settles it, I'm just gonna have to kill them before anything serious happens" Okay so maybe he wasn't taking it as well as you thought.

Tamaki's normally shining violet eyes glowed of no where he lept at the shocked twins, yelling " I'm going to KILL you!" You try to stop him, but nothing would work.

"Tamaki calm down. I don't have to marry them if I can find someone I like better" You scream hoping that it would work.

"Really?" all three stop and look at you disbelieving.

"No.." You look down and scratch the back of your head.

Tamaki's eye starts to twitch at your answer.

"I guess I still have to kill them.." He looks toward the twins, who are now trying to flee the room. "You get back here!" Tamaki attacked them only to be stopped by the shadow king.

"Tamaki, if you kill them then we would lose a lot of princesses." Kyoya didn't even bother getting out of his seat. Tamaki regained his composure.

"I suppose you are right mommy, I will still have to punish them later though." the crazy blond fixed his tie and started to walk towards the doors. " The host club will be starting soon, everyone in their places" he called out.

"This is not over yet" Tamaki threatened Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

A/N: Okay I am so sorry that this took _sooo_ long to update. And I'm sorry this is so short. Anyway I haven't been doing anything really because I just moved from Hawaii to Georgia and I just now got internet. (I almost died!)


End file.
